Our Song
by xNoor
Summary: Shane and Mitchie need to pick out their song. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello everybody! So, I haven't been updating in a very long time and I'm truly sorry for that. I've been very busy with school, but that's not a good enough excuse and I know that. This is a one-shot I wrote a pretty long time ago and I decided to upload it now. Besides this I want to say that today is my last day of school so I'll be able to write more and I promise that before July 22nd I'll have two chapters for two different stories up. But July 22nd I'll be going on a holiday to Italy and then I won't be able to write much, but I'll see if I can come up with something while chilling out there!**

**So, let's get on with it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Yes I know, sad stuff..sad stuff..**

**Our song  
**_One-shot_

"Come on, Shane. This is something we _have _to do together!" Mitchie complained. Her soon-to-be-husband sighed.

"Mitch, I thought we agreed that the wedding planning would be all yours," he whined and pouted. He wasn't into the whole planning thing. Simply signing a contract would be good by him, if he could just call her his wife.

"But Shane, I can't pick out our song on my own!" Mitchie continued, ignoring the question. "Please Shane, doesn't this wedding mean anything to you?"

Shane looked up to his fiancé. Her eyes were getting bigger and glossier, a sign that she was on the verge of crying. He sighed once again. This whole wedding thing was really making her stressful and he didn't really like this emotional Mitchie. He liked the happy Mitchie much more; the one that would jump around the room and sing random songs.

"Sure, I'll help. If it means this much to you," he said, still not really liking the decision he made.

Mitchie's face brightened immediately and dragged him to their music room. His eyes widened once they walked in.

"Please tell me we're not going to listen to all these CD's, Mitch. I can stand only so much music for one day," he whined again. The whole room was full of CD's; most of the time he was proud of their music collection. But at times like these… well, he wished they didn't have the collection so the selection would be easier.

"Of course not. Only the CD's that'll be appropriate. I mean, some of this stuff is _way _too heavy for our wedding!" She smiled at her fiancé's shocked face.

His whole body visually relaxed as he sat down on the couch in the room. "Bring me some music, baby," he grinned, laying down.

Mitchie laughed and started to insert the CD, knowing that there probably was still a CD in it. Immediately the voice of Kelly Clarkson filled the room. "No," was immediately heard from Shane. Mitchie turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"And why not? I happen to like Kelly Clarkson," she defended the music, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shane sighed. "Because you wanted wedding music. This certainly is _not_ wedding music," he explained. This seemed reasonable to Mitchie and she took the CD out. She walked over to the section of most listened CD's and randomly took one out. She pushed the play-button and music filled the room once again.

Mitchie immediately started moving and singing with the music. "Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time. Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you," she sang softly. Shane smiled, adoring the way she acted so carefree when she listened to music.

She stopped moving and put the player on pause. "I'm not really feeling it, you know? Maybe we should try something else," she said and Shane groaned. Seeing her reaction to the song he thought they had already found it.

"But Mitch! I thought you liked it!" He whined. Mitchie smiled. "Sorry, I just..don't think it's wedding material," she explained.

She pushed next and Coldplay's Cemeteries of London filled the room.

"Too sad."

Next was Broken Strings.

"What? Last chance? It's gonna be the beginning! These songs suck, Mitch," Shane complained.

Mitchie sighed. "There aren't that many happy songs, I guess. We'll just have to keep looking."

She pushed next again, hoping the song would come next. Even she was starting to get impatient.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just praying to a God that I don't believe in," came the music of The Script. Mitchie sighed and pushed next again, knowing Shane wouldn't approve. And well, she didn't really approve either. A hip-hop song came on and Mitchie decided she had to get another CD. She took a random CD again and pushed play.

"Oh man, this is gonna take forever!" Shane complained when they had listened to the whole CD and nothing sparked their interest. He stood up and looked around the room. He saw a CD laying on the ground, still in its foil, never played before. He took it and put it in the CD player. Mitchie sat down on the couch and Shane sat down beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

The soft voice of a guitar filled the room and Mitchie immediately sat up straight. Her face brightened as she looked at Shane. "This is it! This is the song, Shane! It's perfect!" She exclaimed. Shane smiled at her and nodded. "Beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I now pronounce, for the very first time, Mr. & Mrs. Shane Gray!" The voice of their DJ filled the reception hall as the large double doors opened and Shane and Mitchie walked in.

"For their first dance they have chosen a song by Snow Patrol. Please give it up for the newly-weds, everybody!" He yelled again as Shane and Mitchie stepped onto the dance floor.

The music started and the couple started dancing. The moment the lead-singer started the lyrics, Shane whispered into Mitchie's ear.

"We'll do it all; everything. On our own," he sang softly. "We don't need anything. Or anyone."

Mitchie joined him, their soft voices merging together into perfection.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me  
And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

As the chorus began again more people started to join the newly-wed couple. "I love you," Shane whispered in his wife's ear. A wide grin spread over her face and her eyes lit up.

"I love you too, Shane. Thanks again for helping me choose the music."

**A/N: I absolutely love this song! Snow Patrol all the way! Anyway, please review. And if ya do, please let it be more than a 'loved it' or 'hated it'. For all I care you tell me 'bout your day but just please..more than one sentence? (I know, I'm difficult!) First story uploaded will be This Time! I promise you!**


End file.
